Night in the clinic
by Galvinator
Summary: After a battle that almost took his life, Fenris is healed by Anders and things turn heavy very quickly.


"FENRIS!" Hawke cried.

Varric and Anders turned to see the elf go down. After fending off most of the young dragonlings while the other three took on big mama, the on slot became too much. Weakened, he finally took a hit to the chest and went down.

The dragonlings started scraping and biting but they just started when a blinding flash of blue replace Anders with justice and it drove them back. Hawke didn't know what was happening but one second Fenris was being torn into like any man in Isabela's path after a few drinks and the next there were smoldering dragon chunks raining down on them.

This pissed off mama dragon and she came roaring down on them. Hawke and Varric had to keep her off Fenris so they began the fight with renewed vigor. Anders was kneeling over Fenris trying to stabilize him. It was an agonizing few minutes before justice came back and in an explosion of power that made another person on Varric list whose bad side he shouldn't get on, the dragon looked about as good as her babies.

Hawke raced over to Fenris's side, he was breathing shallowly and his pulse was weak but he was alive… but the longer they were away from Anders clinic the more false that statement became. Anders ran ahead to prep a table for Fenris while Varric and Hawke awkwardly carried him in between them.

It was the longest walk they ever had to take. Granted it was only a few miles and took about an hour they might as well have swum to Antiva and had drinks with the Queen. When they finally got to Anders clinic he had a table ready and was pacing. His jacked was off and his sleeves were rolled up passed his elbows. He was muttering like a mad man until he saw Fenris.

Fenris. He looked broken, dead, Anders almost fell over he wanted to die to. They got him on the table and Anders wanted to fall over again not out of grief but relief because he saw a slight rise in Fenris's chest which meant he was alive, although he wouldn't be if Anders kept standing there looking like an idiot.

"Ok everyone out" he commanded.

"But-"Hawke began, but the look Anders tossed them was so scary Varric almost threw Hawke over his shoulder. They both ran out of there so fast Anders swore little tornados were forming in his clinic.

With the distractions gone he closed his doors and blotted them so he could concentrate. Fenris looked bad, bad like Merrill hung over. He set to work bandaging wounds and cleaning blood out of his hair.

_Like starlight, _Anders thought, and thanked Andraste Fenris was unconscious and couldn't read minds. He would have torn Anders heart out then and there if he knew what dogged his every thought. Not even his dreams were safe, Anders had taken to making a sleep potion of deep mushroom and essence of deathroot, which promoted deep dreamless sleeps. The down side was over use can cause addiction and in some cases death. It was either that or letting the dreams Varric would make thousands off of come through. Anders couldn't admit what he knew to be true. If he admitted it, even to himself, he couldn't deny it and pretend it _wasn't _true.

He was almost finished with the bandages when Fenris began to stir. Anders quickly forced a stronger sleeping potion he used when his thoughts about the elf became less then tolerable, down Fenris's throat. In moments he was settled again and Anders was able to complete his task.

With immediate death out of the question, Anders packed away his wraps and salves to make space. He came back to the bed side and admired the elf. His torso and part of his left arm was wrapped but Fenris was so toned his muscles were shaped even though the bandages.

_A six pack? You wouldn't guess with that restricting armor… _Anders mentally slapped himself and groaned.

"Oh why can't I live like Isabela? At least then my life would only be in danger 50% of the time instead of every minute of every day" Anders couldn't stand looking at the elf any longer or else he would do something dangerous to his health, like hope. He put one of his old vests on Fenris since his armor was torn asunder by those dragongling hellions. It was big on the elf so Anders didn't need to tie it up.

Looking, longing, Anders allowed one guilty pleasure slip, he brushed aside Fenris's hair along the forehead and looked at his face full on. In sleep he looks young. With the withering tan and the tortured memory's haunting him all the time, he appears to be the oldest of them all. Now that Anders has a good look at him he can see he can't be more 26, 28 at the very most.

Anders gets this overwhelming urge to hunt down Denarious himself and bring Fenris is heat on a plater made of melted Trevinter money. Anders knows he can't so he runs his fingers over Fenris's forehead one more time. Big mistake.

Fenris's eyes snap open and Anders is frozen staring at the emerald abyss. Fenris says nothing, he takes Anders hand and gently removes it from his forehead. He quietly sits up, wincing for a moment at the pain.

"Fenris lay-" He is cut off by a raised hand. Anders knows better than to push lest he end up on his own table. Fenris stands and turns toward the mage. He looks him up and down, then he looks himself up and down cataloging the damage.

"I did not ask for your help mage, but I see you have provided it. As much as I do not want, I must say you have done a decent job of keeping me alive and for that I thank you" Fenris says this with such a calmness that Anders is frozen again. He was expecting death or at least a brutal, near death beating with his own staff, but this? Not gratitude but almost an acceptance of his being, he couldn't take it. His emotions overloaded, and the man he loved, yes he was willing to admit it. He loved this elf, and that included all the mage bashing, drinking, all the lyrium tattoos and every battle scar, yes he loved every inch of this magnificent being standing before him.

With that wall broken something snapped inside Anders and against all of Justices cries to stop before it was too late, Anders did it. With a strength he didn't know he had he was sitting on the bed with the elf on top of him. Fenris, to Anders astonishment, went willingly. With a shared look that meant they were both on the same page, their lips met and it was every one of Anders day dreams combined then magnetized.

He tasted like blood and sweat and pure bliss, and that was before their tongues found each other. Fenris must have drunk a little because he could just taste the Agresio on his tongue. Anders may have started this but it was Fenris who took control. He started with the shirt, which he unbuttoned agonizingly slow. Anders wanted to speed it up but he didn't want Fenris to change his mind so he just sat back and kissed him.

Fenris finally had the shirt unbuttoned and he began to explore. Every move was like fire, his hands were callused from two-handed welding. Anders could have died happy right then but Fenris wouldn't let him, his lyrium markings were beginning to lite up. It was a soft glow now but with every touch, with every connection of skin they began to get brighter.

Fenris wasn't wearing anything but the vest so there wasn't much work for Anders but that just gave him more time to analyze, to learn. Sure he had slept with people before, but none had a relationship as brittle as this one. One wrong move could turn this upside down. Anders began slowly, tracing the lyrium markings up both of Fenris's thighs and back again. They were both learning off each other. Fenris broke the kiss and began trailing down, the cheek the chin the throat. Anders was getting hard and if Fenris kept that up it would be over before it really started.

Fenris could feel the bulge under the thin layer of fabric. He started untying the strings as he nibbled on Anders earlobe. When he got them all untied he pulled back to admire the mage. He looked up at Anders and smirked then looked back down.

"Release the Kraken!" was all he said and chuckled. Anders blushed like a Merrill after one of Isabela's stories but before he could think of a witty response their kiss was back and it felt just as good the second time.

Anders was getting tired of being dominated so in one movement Fenris was on his back with a startled expression on his face. Anders lowered his hand to Fenris's hard spot and stoked. It was a light, feathered touch that arched Fenris back wanting more. Anders stoked up and down, up and down and Fenris was getting fevered. Then Anders hand left him and he was about to kill the mage when he did something that shocked the elf. Anders repositioned his body so that his mouth was just over Fenris's erected state. He lowered his mouth slow, to slow and just before his tongue touched the elf they locked there gazes, then Anders licked just the tip, and Fenris let slip this low primal moan that could have been mistaken for a real wolf.

Anders mouth took the place of his hand and moved up and down. Going lower every round until finally he locked eyes with Fenris again and took him in his mouth all at once. This sent electricity through Fenris and his pelvis thrust up almost choking Anders. He recovered and began his assault again, while rubbing Fenris just below the shaft. Between that and Anders skill full tongue Fenris was no match. His markings were shining so bright they were white, in a blinding flash he released into Anders mouth and the tattoos faded till they were out. Anders looked to see the elf glistening with sweat.

Fenris knew Anders still needed to be satisfied so he got up and picked up some elf root salve. He rubbed it onto Anders impressive appendage and then starting at his tail bone he moved in and out, enticing Anders even more. He wanted to throw the elf down and take him as he wished but Fenris's wounds were still fresh so Anders let him crawl underneath him.

This was like a dream, for half a second Anders thought this was the cruel play of a desire demon, but no the amazing elf under him was real, this was real, and he was experiencing a joy he though only being drunk could meet. Anders took the elfs hips and gently inserted himself. He began a slow rhythmic thrust that Fenris followed. It was like a dance and it was beautiful. Anders hands moved to Fenris's shoulders as the tempo increased. Anders and Fenris were in bliss.

Anders had held on as long as he could but it became too much. In one blast he released into Fenris. They dropped into each other's arms and fell asleep from the turmoil of the day.

That morning there was a pounding at the door.

"ANDERS!" pound, pound, pound. "ANNNDERS!" called Hawke, Anders knew Hawke would bust down the door if he didn't answer in the next 30 seconds. Hawke was here to check Fenris for sure, he looked relaxed, like something was lifted from his shoulders. This is when Anders really took a look at them. Clothing on the floor, limbs tangled; a bottle of healing slaved, emptied.

_Yep,_ Anders thought, _Varric has his story._


End file.
